


Love's Brew

by Fullmetal_Sins



Series: Two Nerds Meet and Fall in Love [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, two dorks dont know how to flirt and miraculously end up together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetal_Sins/pseuds/Fullmetal_Sins
Summary: Edward and his brother, Alphonse, run a coffee shop/bakery near the largest university in Amestris. Their success has been thanks to the many sleep-deprived college students that frequent the shop, and the fantastic pastries baked there. One of those students just happens to be Winry Rockbell, who manages to snag a date with the romantically-challenged owner.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my writing. All rights to go Ms. Arakawa herself, and I simply wish to play in the sandbox for a while. 
> 
> Rated Teen and Up for Ed's language.
> 
> AN: I'm a simple girl who writes simple fics. I've noticed there aren't a lot of coffee shop AU fics, which I love, and aren't a lot of well-represented LGBT+ characters or disabled characters. So, I come along and write to my hearts content. I decided Ed would be trans, and we get some content about that. Al is deaf, Roy has PTSD (this is merely covered) and many of the characters are either shown or talked about as being LGBT. I really hope you enjoy this fanfic! More chapters are on their way!

“This seems to be the address,” Winry murmured to herself, parking her small, compact car along the side of the empty curb. With a soft slam of the door, the blonde gathered her bag, opening the door of the small, niche shop. A chime sounded from a bell on the door, ringing out throughout the empty building.

“Hello?” she called, looking around. From behind the counter, a tall, golden-haired man stood, casting an indifferent gaze towards the woman before him. Giving a quick run over, he noticed the simple outfit she wore- a loose, puffy blouse, a pleated navy skirt, and dark boots- nothing too eye-catching. Noticeable callouses and faded scars on her hands were brought to his attention as she set down her bag. 

Snapping out of his trance, a meek voice brought him to his reality.  
“Pardon me,” Winry asked, pausing for a moment to glance at his name tag. “Is the cafe open?”  
“Mmm,” Ed replied, taking out a menu and sliding it across the counter. “Gotta warn you, though, my brother isn’t here. We’re not usually that busy, but when we are, it’s for his pastries.” I’ll be back in a bit, so just tell me if ya decide on somethin’.” 

As his footsteps faded from her ears, she found herself more enticed by the shop’s appearance rather than the menu. It was quite small, with tables lining the sizeable window, not to mention the tables aligned outside. There was a bar lined with stools, and off to the left, were paintings- likely donated by freelance artists to get recognition. Behind the bar resided a few (presumably) coffee-related machines, trying to determine what she could just from the outside. With a faint sigh, she cast her gaze to the menu. After determining her order, Winry placed it aside, simply waiting for the barista to return. 

A string of gripes could be heard from the back, out of view by the one and only customer in the shop. Ed returned, rubbing at his right arm before letting out a soft sigh. Upon glancing to Winry, he gave a half smile, returning to the counter. 

“Sorry for the wait, miss, I had to mess with one of the machines in the back. I had a latte to do.”  
“You can just call me Winry. That was a pretty bad pun, though, and I expect better from you in the future.” Despite her negative feedback, she let out a chuckle, shaking her head. 

“Whatever, you still laughed. You can call me Ed, by the way, since we’re getting acquainted. Did you decide on something, Winry?” 

“Just a vanilla latte will do it.” Giving a nod to the young woman, he turned around, pouring the right amount of coffee beans into the grinder before taking the grounds to the brewing machine. While the two waited, he prepared the cup and the cream, setting it aside on the counter.  
The scent of coffee soon filled the air while it was poured into the cup, Ed taking the proper steps to form a small heart in the latte. Some of it was decoration, some of it was partial, subtle flirting- neither of which he was good at. “So,” he began, “You don't seem like much of a latte person. If anything, I think you're a black coffee person. Am I correct?” 

A smile played on Winry lips. “You're right, actually. I don't usually drink frilly drinks like this, but my friend told me about the cute guy at the counter and I just had to go.” Ed nearly dropped the cup right in his hands, fumbling with it as he put it down. Seeing his reaction, the blonde laughed, waving him off. “Sorry, sorry, I'm only teasing you. I was told that, though. I have to say, they weren't wrong.” A chuckle escaped her, taking the cup in her hands when it was passed over. Butterflies formed in Edward’s stomach, laughing nervously. 

_Did she really just flirt with me? Oh, oh no. A cute girl’s never flirted with me before! Shit, what do I do? Ed’s stomach knotted a million times over, a blush crossing his cheeks._

__

As per usual, he overthought the situation, spacing out for a moment as the call of his name brought him back to his attention.  
“Ed?”  
“Huh? Oh, sorry, Winry. Yeah?”  
“I wanted to ask you a… kinda personal question, if you don't mind.”  
“What is it?”  
“I hope you don't mind me asking, but is your leg actually an automail limb?”

Dread crossed his expression. Anyone who asked him about his limbs have him sympathy and pity, absolutely hating their expression when they'd found out. His closest friends even gave that same expression.

A beat passed before he replied. 

“Yeah, it is. Why do you want to know?”  
“That is so cool! I knew it when you passed me the cup. Would you mind if I studied it a bit? I know it's weird to ask…”

_Wait, what? That wasn't the normal reaction._

__

“U-uh, sure? I don't see why you'd want to? It's kinda fucked up right now, sorry.”  
“I didn't tell you? I'm an automail engineer and outfitter.”

__

Everything clicked in his mind, but a smile of relief crossed across his face. The look of pity didn't cross her expression. She looked fascinated, child-like curiosity and wonder sparkling in her oceanic eyes. 

__

“Really? I guess it's your lucky day, then. I should make an appointment with you, then. Maybe this weekend? I could buy you lunch or something as thanks- I bet you're awful busy.” Ed have a crooked smile, hinting at a date wearily. By her expression, she didn't seem to pick up on it, only shaking her head. That, which he hoped was the case, or that he was just denied.

__

“No need! I have my tools on me. I could always fix it up for you. I don't mind. Take it as payment for the coffee or something. In fact, wait one moment, please.” Winry stood from the stool, wiping her mouth off with her hand as she pushed the cup forward. She seemed to bounce to her car, digging through the trunk before returning with a large toolbox. She placed it to the ground with a loud thump, digging through it with excitement before an array of tools had been laid out. “If you don't mind, take off your shoe and roll up your pant leg. Tell me where the problem is and we can get straight to it.”

__

Haphazardly, he followed the instructions, sitting in the stool next to her as his pant leg rolled up to his thigh. “It's actually my ankle. It's felt quite… weird for a while. I meant to talk to my mechanic, but the problem is that I don't really have one. I've had this one for years and I just haven't done anything about it when it acted up.”

__

Winry pursed her lips, shaking her head with a sigh. “You're my worst nightmare and my biggest blessing as a customer, Ed. Geez…” Puffing out a breath of air, she pricked and prodded around his ankle, unscrewing and fiddling with deep concentration. Metal bits were strewn across the floor, nervousness filling Ed’s mind while he couldn't help but stare. She was truly amazing, and he found her even cuter when she was focused on something she was passionate about. Twenty minutes passed before she stopped, putting every piece back into place. 

__

“The ball and socket joint was out of alignment. I'm surprised you could walk on it. You could've broken the ankle. Be more careful and always get regular check ups. I'd be happy to have another customer.” Standing up, Winry rattled off a bit of information before dusting her hands, placing her tools back. “How does it feel?”

__

Hopping from his seat, he rolled down his pant leg, rolling his ankle as astonishment formed on his face. “It feels good as new! Damn, for such a quick job, you're quite amazing! I really ought to pay you. Are you sure that you just want the coffee as payment? I’d feel guilty if I didn't give you something proper to thank you.” 

__

A smile quickly formed on Winry’s lips, strapping her purse on her shoulder before digging through it, taking out a pad and pen. She scrawled out something quickly, tearing it off before handing it to him. “Well, I’m in sort of a bind with time, so I really must go. Though, I guess if you took me out for dinner I'd consider us even. Does that work for you?” Edward immediately froze, stammering as he glanced down to the paper. She’d given him her phone number. 

__

“I-I, um, well, I mean- U-uh, yeah! Yeah, totally! See you at eight this frrrrriday?” Trying to act cool, he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. This only resulted in a laugh from the blonde. “Great. I'll see you then,” she chimed, her blonde locks cascading behind her shoulders as she picked up her tool box and left, placing her things inched car before driving off. Ed stared at her ad she left, still in shock for a moment before whipping out his phone to text his brother.

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, but for a reason! Its supposed to just be a silly interaction over text. Ed is in bold and Alphonse is in italics.

**ALPHONSE**  
**ALPHONSE ELRIC PICK UP YOUR PHONE**  
**ALPHONNNNNSSSSEEEEE!!!  
**DAMMIT BRO I NEED YOU!!!****

********** **

********

****

_What is it, brother? Geez, don't blow up my phone!_

**__**

**A CUTE GIRL WLAKED INTO THE SHOP AND I GOT HER NUMBER! AAAAHHHHH SHES REALLY CUTE AND SHE FLIRTED WITH ME AND WE HAVE A DATE THIS FRIDAY HELP ME  
***WALKED****

**_******** _ **

_Wait what?! YOU GOT A DATE?! WITH AN ACTUAL GIRL??? We have to get you a nice outfit and stuff!! Oh boy I'm so excited!!! What’s her name? What’s she like?_

**_****__** ** _ **

**Hey!!! Her name is name is Winry and she likes black coffee and she probably lives around here and she's an automail junkie and she has blonde hair and she likes my bad puns and**

**_****_****_ ** ** _ **

_Ed did you tell her the latte one_

**_****_**__** _ ** ** _ **

**maybe**

**_****_**_****_ ** _ ** ** _ **

_Oh my goD ED NO_

**_****_**_**__** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

**THAT'S NOT THE POINT DAMMIT**

**_****_**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

_Just  
_Just don't do that on the date okay?__

**_****_**_**_**____ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

**Don't tell me how to live my life i’m your older brother and you will treat me with respect**

**_****_**_**_**__****_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

_EDWARD_

**_****_**_**_**__**__** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

**WHAT**

**_****_**_**_**__**_****_ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

_You're the one who asked me for help. Are you going to listen or not?_

**_****_**_**_**__**_**__** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

**Brother please help me I'm sorry**

**_****_**_**_**__**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **

_Alright, here's what you have to do…_

**_****_**_**_**__**_**_****_ ** _ ** _ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** ** _ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed is bold, Winry is italics.

Winry returned to her dorm with a grin, dropping her bag and plopping onto the bed. Her roommate, Rose, noted her behavior and smirked a little. 

“Did you finally go to that coffee shop?”  
“Mmhmm.”

“Why are you so elated?”

“Because,” Winry grinned, turning on her stomach, “I got a date with the guy at the counter!”

Rose let out a fake gasp, though she was unsurprised. 

“See? Didn't I tell you you'd totally be perfect together? If you hadn't set me up with Paninya, I would've taken him,” She teased, giggling. 

“When's your date? We have to get you a dress by then! Shoot, maybe you should just borrow one of mine!”

Scoffing at the idea, Winry sat up, taking a pillow from her bed and clasping it in her hands.

“Rose, it's not that big of a deal. It's just a date! I did give him my number, though… Oh, we never really worked out any details. He just told me Friday at eight o’clock. Maybe I'll just-” 

And like clockwork, Winry's phone chimed, reviving a text from an unknown number. 

“Is that him?!” Rose, with a grin, laid down beside Winry and stared at her phone, having received a text from Ed. 

**Hey it's Ed. I got your number but you never got mine haha. :)**

Reading over her shoulder, Rose smirked, an excited giggle escaping her. 

“Winry, this is great! He’s so into you, I know it!”

Winry, short on words, dropped her phone onto her bed and held her head in her hands. 

“Well, what the hell do I say? He’s really cute and we have a date but do we really know anything about each other? No.This is how I messed up my last date!” 

Rose, sighing at her roommate’s flailing in romance picked up her phone and began texting.  
“I’ll handle this.”

_Oh, hah, sorry! I was just so blown away a guy like you accepted my date that I didn’t think about it._

**Really? I’m not much of a catch. I figure that a girl as pretty as you would’ve gotten plenty of dates with guys way better than me.**

Rose chuckled and flashed the phone to Winry, allowing her to read the texts. 

“He said you were pretty.”

“What? He did not!” A beat passed, Winry’s cheeks flushing red. 

“He did.. God, I was way better in the shop with him! Why am I so flustered now? Why is he so suddenly confident?”

Rose offered a shrug. “Maybe because he got a date? Don’t ask me, I don’t understand men.”

That answer was simple. It was due to the fact that Edward’s more romantically-inclined brother was the one behind the keyboard. 

**I liked your blouse today, Winry! I’d look even better on my flo**

“Give me that!” Edward signed, snatching away his phone from his brother. 

‘What? You asked for my help.’ 

“I asked for your help to talk to her, not lose the date entirely!” 

‘I know what the ladies want,’ Al teased, soon breaking from a snicker to a loud laugh. 

“That is the stupidest shit I’ve ever read from you. Who are you, and what have you done with my little brother?” Ed, sighing with a smile, glanced down to his phone, seeing that he’d sent the message by accident. 

“Shit. Alphonse, help me, it sent by accident!’  
Alphonse only sighed, for he knew that his brother could not be saved.

‘I can’t help you.’ Holding in a snicker, the younger brother attempted to hold a straight face, the corner of his mouth upturning in a smile. 

“Dammit, this is not funny!”

‘It really is. Just explain it was an accident.’ 

“She’s so gonna hate me,” he sighed, typing at lightning speed in hopes that she wouldn’t mind the simple mistake. 

**oH MY GOD IM SO SORRY MY BROTHER GOT MY OHINE AND WAS TRYPING IM SO SORRY**  
***PHONE**   
***TYPING**

Rose and her roommate stared at the phone together, with Winry feeling a blush form on her cheeks as she slumped against the bed frame, burying her face into a pillow. Rose only chuckled, gently shaking her roommate. 

“Well, what do I say to him?” 

“I don't know!” 

“Gosh, you're hopeless! How did you get a date in the first place?”

“I was in my element! He's really cute and I helped him with his automail!” 

Rose sighed heavily, rubbing at her temple with her thumb and forefinger. This was going to be a long night. “Take over for now, Win, I'll guide ya.”

_Don’t worry about it, I figured something happened, or maybe you made the mistake of drunk texting._

**God I'm gonna kill that little prick and make him apologize. Sorry again.**

_It's fine. Please don't drag me into your illegal activities, though. The ideal date isn't a jail cell._

**Got it. You're missing out though, the guard guy is surprisingly friendly.**

_You're telling me you've been to jail?_

**Just once! I was a tyrant in high school and I got caught with somw friends tagging the school**

_Wow, what a rebel._

**Aw shut up**

**Anyways**

**I had to spend the night in jail to my mom’s dismay. The officer’s name was Hughes I think. He was a really cool guy and we talked most of the night while he did the whole ‘don't get into crime youre a bright boy’ spiel. Talked about his family a lot**

_Ooh, criminal record? God, Ed, you might as well get tattoo sleeves and a motorcycle. Hardened criminal, are we?_

**You won't let me live this down will you**

_Maybe one day._

**I've got the motorcycle down so I guess I'm on the right path**

_You have a motorcycle? That's actually really cool! You need to send me a picture some time! I'd love to see it._

**Seriously? Sure. I'll show ya on our date *fingerguns***

_Wait_

**Great! I've got people at the counter so I gotta go so talk to you after closing??**

**Hm?**

_Did you just fingergun me?_

**,,,maybe**

_Laaaammmeee!!_

**Whatever I have the best fingerguns. But uhh people are getting angry so I really gotta go. Friday at 8 right? Don't forget**

_Definitely!_

**See ya :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, an update! Sorry I've been gone, I haven't had time to write, and there's been exams, not to mention I caught the flu. This chapter isn't super lengthy, because I kinda lost motivation, but fear not! Chapter four wikk be released about midway through February!


End file.
